The Fear Of Love
by Marz
Summary: InuKag Full summary inside. Kagome is wounded coming back from her time. Can Inuyasha tell her his feelings before it's too late?


The Fear Of Love Marz  
  
Summary: When Kagome comes back through the well to Inuyasha's time she finds herself under attack of spider demons. She is wounded in the battle and Inuyasha is afraid he'll lose her. Can he tell her his feelings before it's too late? Or will his fear of love drive him away?  
  
Disclaimer: To my shame I do not own Inuyasha-- anime, manga or otherwise. A much luckier (and richer) person than me does. I just like to borrow him for a while, that's all...^-^  
  
Author's Notes: Hey, all! This is my first Inuyasha fic, so please be nice. I have another one in the making, so if you like this one let me know and I'll post the other one, k? Please review and let me know what you think, it'd be muchly appreciated. Thanx, and enjoy!  
  
Kagome Higurashi sighed as she hauled herself and her bag over the top of the well. Sitting on the lip, she looked over her surroundings, searching for a familiar silver-haired half demon. She frowned as she saw nothing.  
"Inuyasha?" she called softly, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention to herself.  
Kagome drew her bow uneasily, notching an arrow. "Inuyasha, where are you? It's too quiet..." Her unease grew as the silence grew more intense, almost ringing in her ears.  
All of a sudden she heard, "Kagome!"  
The young miko turned to see a flash of silver and red coming at her. "Inuyasha, what–"  
Inuyasha cut her off by picking her up and jumping to another spot. "Now stay here and be quiet."  
Kagome only puzzled over his actions for a moment before a large spider demon came from the direction that Inuyasha had. She gasped and placed her hands on Inuyasha's back, shrinking away.  
Inuyasha felt her fear and felt a new wave of protectiveness for her. He growled at the huge demon. "Don't worry, Kagome. I won't let her touch you." Then before she could respond he launched himself into the air and attacked.  
As soon as her protector left, Kagome crouched down and hid as well as she could, watching the battle with awe. It was all Inuyasha could do to avoid the eight legs of the spider demon and therefore couldn't attack. Kagome worried that Inuyasha would tire and become easy prey.  
She was so wrapped up in the battle she never heard the creature behind her until it was almost on top of her. She gasped and tumbled out of her hiding spot, clutching her bow to her. She rolled to her feet and readied her bow, nowhere near the scared little girl she was when she first came.  
'Why did it have to be spiders?' Kagome thought, watching another spider demon step into the light. It towered over her, larger than the female fighting Inuyasha. Where the female was a deep purple, the male was pure black, venom dripping from his fangs.  
Kagome backed up a few paces as it advanced, firing her arrow. "You stay away from me!" she yelled.  
Inuyasha looked over toward her when he heard her yell and saw her pink miko energy. He paled at what was before her. "Kagome!"  
Kagome fired another arrow, hitting the male demon full force. She gasped as it only took off one of his legs. Then before she knew it she was on the ground, rolling from side to side in an attempt to not be stomped on. All she had really done was make it angry.  
Inuyasha dodged the demon's blows, frantically glancing at Kagome, his fear for her safety growing. He tried again and again to get to her, but the spider demon he was facing wouldn't let him go to her. "Damn you to hell, you spider freak!" He slashed his claws, growling as the demon ducked away and came after him again. He risked another glance at Kagome. "Hang in there, Kagome..."  
Kagome rolled desperately, trying to avoid getting pierced by one of the spider's legs. Her heart sped up as she realized that the spider's fangs weren't the only part of his body to hold venom when a leg scratched the ground and it started to bubble. 'I can't let that thing touch me! But how long will it be before it doesn't miss?'  
With a swiftness that caught her completely off guard, the demon managed to catch her side, tearing it open. Kagome cried out in pain as she felt the spider's leg pierce her abdomen.  
Inuyasha's blood turned to ice as he heard her scream. He growled low in his throat and his eyes flashed from red to gold as his anger snapped. "That's it! Tetsuaiga!" He drew his sword and with a speed he didn't know he possessed, he sliced the female in half.  
The male turned on Inuyasha in a rage, Kagome forgotten, upon seeing his mate killed. Inuyasha just stood his ground, waiting for it to come to him.  
Kagome struggled to sit up and hold he bow. She had to help Inuyasha! If she could get the right spot...She carefully aimed and then fired her bow. A pink aura surrounded the arrow as it buried itself deep in the spider demon's heart. She smiled as it collapsed, then followed suit.  
Inuyasha blinked in surprise as the demon fell down dead before it even reached him. Then, behind the demon, he saw Kagome with her bow up a moment before she collapsed.  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran over to her as quickly as he could and picked her up in his arms. "Kagome?" he ventured softly.  
She blinked up at him. "Inuyasha? Did I get it?"  
The half demon smiled faintly. "Yeah, you killed it."  
"See, I can be useful." She winced and pulled back a blood-covered hand. "Inuyasha, it hurts."  
Inuyasha pressed his lips into a thin line. "Hold on, Kagome. I'm taking you to Kaede and she'll fix you right up."  
Kagome sucked in a breath. "'Kay." She started to shiver and pressed herself against his warm body. "I trust you, Inuyasha."  
That made him pause for a moment before running as fast and smoothly as he could to the village.  
  
"Is that the last of them?" Sango asked, poised to attack at a moment's notice, looking for and baby spider demons that had managed to avoid either her or Miroku.  
"Yes," Miroku gasped, sinking to his knees.  
"Miroku! Are you all right?" Sango asked, rushing over to him.  
He managed a small smile, touched by her concern. "I am unharmed. You?"  
"I'm fine." Sango looked around. "Kilala!"  
Miroku looked up at Sango in a panic. "Where's Shippo?!"  
Sango's eyes grew large. "Shippo!"  
"I'm right here!" a little voice called.  
Kilala came up to them with Shippo on her back. Sango and Miroku both breathed sighs of relief. That is, until they heard Inuyahsa's panicked voice.  
"Kaede! Kaede, where are you?" he called desperately.  
All four looked at each other.  
"Inuyasha wouldn't be making such a fuss unless..." Miroku trailed off, eyes haunted.  
Shippo gasped, tears in his eyes. "Kagome!"  
They all set off at a run.  
  
"Damnit, Kaede, where the hell are you?"  
In his arms Kagome whimpered. "Inuyasha..."  
"Oh, Kagome ... Kaede! Get out here, Kagome needs you, damnit!"  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and smiled, in spite of the situation when he heard her chant, "Got...to be...strong...like Inuyasha..."  
"Inuyasha, what happened?"  
The half demon turned. "Miroku, Sango, Shippo, have you seen Kaede?"  
"Kilala's getting her as we speak," Miroku supplied. "What happened?"  
Shippo jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder and started to cry, looking down at Kagome. "Kagome?" he asked fearfully.  
Kagome opened her eyes. "Shippo...I'm all right," she managed. "Where are Sango and Miroku," she asked worriedly.  
"We're right here, Kagome," Miroku said quickly, coming into her line of sight with Sango.  
"Everyone's fine, Kagome," Sango assured the young miko.  
Kagome relaxed back into Inuyasha's strong, protective embrace. "Mmm...Inuyasha?"  
"Yeah, Kagome?"  
"You're warm." Kagome snuggled closer to the half demon, making him blush.  
"So what happened?" Sango asked again for Miroku.  
"Questions later," snapped a voice behind them. "Get her into my hut at once. We must counteract the spider venom."  
The small group moved into Kaede's hut immediately. Inuyasha went in while the rest stayed outside to give the old woman room to work.  
Inuyasha gently put Kagome on the pallet and tried to step back, but found he couldn't. Kagome wouldn't let go of his hand.  
"Kagome?"  
She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. "Please don't leave me, Inuyasha. I'm scared," she whispered.  
Inuyasha felt a stirring in his heart when he looked into her eyes. He tightened his grip on her hand and sat down beside her.  
Kagome squeezed the half demon's hand tightly. "Inuyasha, I can't stop shivering. What did he do to me?"  
Inuyasha looked at Kaede helplessly as she prepared the medicine. "Kaede, what do I do?"  
"Keep her as warm as possible. Her fever will get worse before it gets better."  
Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as he looked down at Kagome shivering against him. Careful not to jostle her, he opened his fire rat robe and pulled Kagome into his lap, wrapping the robe around her. He held her as close to his body as he could as she clung to him.  
"Inuyasha, get her to drink this." Kaede have him a mug filled with liquid. "It will counteract the spider venom."  
"What? How do you expect me to do that?"  
"Act quickly while she is still alert," Kaede snapped, then turned away to make more medicine.  
"Uh, Kagome? You have to drink this."  
Kagome lifted her head and looked at him through glazed eyes. She smiled up at him. "Okay."  
Inuyasha supported her while she drained the contents of the mug. Then she moved back to where she was before, resting against his chest.  
"Goodnight, Inuyasha," Kagome said, slurring her words. "I love you."  
Inuyasha's eyes widened as she drifted off to sleep in his arms. 'She loves me? Did she mean that?' Nevertheless, he whispered, "Sleep well, Kagome. I...love you, too."  
  
Long after everyone fell asleep and was assured that Kagome would be fine after a couple of days, sleep still eluded a certain half demon. Inuyasha, still holding Kagome, stared into the embers of what was once a fire.  
'Kagome...what can you possibly be thinking? You said you trust me. Why? What do you see in me, Kagome? I'm a rude, selfish, inconsiderate jerk to everyone. Especially to you. Why don't you hate me? Why do you keep coming back? I don't understand.'  
Inuyasha looked down as Kagome stirred in his arms. "Kagome?"  
"I come back because I care," said her soft voice. Kagome opened slightly glazed eyes. She smiled slightly at Inuyasha's astonished look. "You think out loud, Inuyasha."  
He blushed and looked away.  
Kagome spoke softly, words slurred slightly due to her high fever. "It's true that you're a rude, selfish, inconsiderate jerk sometimes, and that's all some people ever see. But I see the real Inuyasha. All that's just a cover, a protection, and I know that. Deep down you're a sweet, caring guy." She shifted in his arms. "I could never hate you, Inuyasha. I mean it...I know if you could help it, you'd never let anything happen to me. I trust you with my life." Inuyasha looked at her intently when he smelled salt-water. "And even though I know you don't love me, that won't stop me from loving you."  
Inuyasha's eyes widened yet again as he listened and saw two tears fall down Kagome's face. "Kagome..." He gently wiped her tears away. "You probably won't remember any of this tomorrow, but...I'll tell you anyway. I don't know what to do with your trust, Kagome. No one but Kikyo ever trusted me, and then...I don't know what to do. But I do know that I love you, Kagome. I've known for a long time, but couldn't act on it. I was afraid you'd leave me. I love you, Kagome, not Kikyo. And maybe now I'll be able to tell you when you're not sick." He held Kagome tightly to his chest. "Please don't leave me, Kagome. I'm scared, too," he whispered, almost ashamedly.  
Kagome smiled and drifted off to sleep. "Never leave...you...Inuyasha...never."  
Inuyasha smiled and closed his eyes, sleep finally taking him over.  
  
"Kagome...ye should be resting," Kaede said.  
"I'm fine, Kaede," Kagome insisted, walking to the door.  
"But–"  
"Kaede, if I stay in here one more second I'm going to go stir crazy!"  
"Don't worry, old hag, I'll make sure she doesn't get into trouble," Inuyasha said, appearing at the door. "It's about time, anyway. Humans are so weak!"  
Kagome's eye twitched before she turned back to Kaede. "I'll be fine, I'll be with Inuyasha."  
Inuyasha blushed and turned away. "Feh. Whatever."  
"Please do not stray, Kagome. Ye are still recovering."  
"Thanks, Kaede." With that she turned to follow Inuyasha out the door.  
  
Inuyasha looked sideways at the girl walking next to him. "Kagome, are you sure..."  
Kagome sighed. "Not you, too. I'm fine!" She grabbed his arm as he was about to yell something, probably not too friendly. "But thank you."  
Inuyasha blushed again and looked away, saying nothing. His eyes widened slightly as a hand intertwined with his. He looked at Kagome, but she was just looking ahead, smiling. He flexed his hand to test her grip and was gratified when she didn't pull away. He allowed himself a small smile.  
The two walked in a comfortable silence until they reached a river. Kagome sat down on a small hill near the river bank where the grass was still lush and green.  
"It's beautiful, isn't it, Inuyasha?"  
"Sure."  
Kagome smiled, knowing that was probably the best answer she was going to get from him. "Inuyasha, I wanted to thank you for taking care of me when I was sick. It meant a lot to me."  
The half demon looked at her in surprise, then down at the ground. "You scared the hell out of all of us, Kagome," he admitted quietly.  
"I know and I'm sorry." She fell silent, not knowing what to say.  
"Especially me."  
It was so quiet she almost didn't hear it, but she did and wasn't sure she was supposed to. "Inuyasha..." She smiled once more and leaned against him. "I just wanted you to know that I appreciated you staying with me."  
"It was nuthin'," he muttered, wrapping an unconscious arm around her.  
"And I want you to know that I love you, Inuyasha. I know I told you when we were in Kaede's hut, but I want you to know that I meant it. I knew exactly what I was saying, no matter how sick I was."  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and held her tighter. "Do you remember anything else from that night?"  
She looked innocently up at him. "Like what?"  
He suddenly blushed and looked away. "N-Nothing. Forget I said anything."  
"Whatever it is, you can tell me, Inuyasha." She watched him for a while as he seemed to struggle with himself. Then she sighed and relaxed against him again, slightly disappointed. "It's all right. You can tell me when you're ready. I can wait."  
Inuyasha looked down, hearing the disappointment in her voice as she closed her eyes. But he knew she wasn't trying to make him feel guilty. He sighed and closed his own eyes.  
'You told her that night, baka! Tell her again when she's alert. You already know she loves you, so what's keeping you? She's not going to reject you. You really are a baka! Just tell her already, before it's too late!'  
Inuyasha took a deep breath as he made his decision. "I love you, too, Kagome."  
Kagome's eyes flew open. 'Did he just...' She sat up and looked at him, eyes lighting up.  
All the feelings of anxiety, nervousness, and damaged pride flew away as he looked at Kagome's glowing face. It had all been worth it.  
She threw her arms around his neck as he held her by the waist, each breathing in the other's scent. "Oh, Inuyasha, I've been waiting so long to hear that. Thank you."  
He gently ran his hands through her hair, remembering everything that had been said that night. Her love for him, his love for her, his fears...everything.  
Kagome sensed his change and knew it for what it was. "I won't leave you, Inuyasha, I promise." Then she whispered, "You don't have to be scared anymore."  
The half demon pulled back in surprise. "Wha-? You remember?"  
"Not all of it, but most of it. When I woke up I thought it was a dream because it was so hazy. I wasn't sure that it wasn't until now. I decided to take a risk and see if it was real. I was pretty sick, wasn't I?"  
Inuyasha nodded. "I was afraid you'd become delirious and call me your mother or something."  
Kagome laughed, then yawned and put her head against his chest.  
"Do you wanna go back?"  
She shook her head and snuggled against him further. "No. I wanna stay here with you."  
Inuyasha smiled and pulled her into his lap. "Sweet dreams...my Kagome."  
  
~*~ Owari ~*~ 


End file.
